You Belong With Me
by gopride10
Summary: Rosalina has always been close with her bandmates. But her best friend, Jays, has been there for since since they were 4. What will happen as the days of Rosalina's high school career come to a close? Will her and Nat finally put their differences aside and realize they were made for each other?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Three Amigos

17 year old senior Rosalina Tai walked into her 4th hour right as the bell rang. She sunk into her seat and put her head down on the desk. A minute later, she felt a poke on her head. She lifted it up and saw the smiling face of a boy with shaggy blond hair and brown eyes.

"Yeah?" She muttered.

"What's up kiddo?" The boy asked.

"Nat's mad at me again." She sighed. "I don't know what to do this time Jays."

"Come on RT, the kid loves you." Jays said, patting her shoulder. His real name was Jackson Jamie Johnson but everyone called him Jays.

"Whatever. Thanks dude." Rosalina smiled at him. Jays and Rosalina had been friends since they were babies. Jays has been the one person that was always there for Rosalina.

"No problem, that's what I'm here for." Jays said. The two did the silly handshake they made up when they were kids and Jays took his seat behind her. Rosalina put her head back down and fell asleep. A few minutes later, Jays kicked her chair and she woke up. Their Real Life Connections teacher, Mrs. Croft, was standing over her.

"Your homework Mrs. Tai?" She asked.

"Oh, uhh, yeah." Rosalina said, pulling her notebook out of her bag. She flipped to the page and Mrs. Croft stamped it. She moved on to the person in front of her. Rosalina turned around to face Jays. "Thanks Jays."

"No prob girl." Jays smiled his goofy grin.

After class...

"So, where are ya eating lunch today?" Jays asked Rosalina as they left the class into the busy hallway.

"Well, since Nat's mad at me, the guys will be mad at me. And Kristina's got a meeting so I was thinking with you and Ace. Is that cool?" Rosalina asked.

"Of course it's cool." Jays said, putting his arm around her. "It's not everyday I get to eat lunch with a famous rockstar." He winked at her.

"Jays, shut up! We've been best friends since we were in diapers and if you and Nat would get along for once, then you could eat lunch with me everyday." Rosalina said, hitting his shoulder. They walked outside to a picnic table where their other friend, Ace Jensen, was sitting.

"Oh my... is it? It's the famous Rosalina Tai. Thank you for gracing us lonely losers with your beautiful presence!" Ace said, kneeling on the ground, bowing to her. Rosalina smacked his head.

"Ace, get up and stop acting like we've never met before. I've known you since 2nd grade." Rosalina said, sitting down next to Jays. Ace got up and sat across from them.

"So, my darling friend, what has been going on in your amazing life?" Ace asked, eating a few chips out of a bag.

"Okay, Ace, stop talking like I'm some superstar, its gonna get old." Rosalina snapped at him.

"Rawr." Ace said back.

"Sorry, I'm just having a bad day, that's all." Rosalina sighed.

"Yeah, she got in a fight with Nat." Jays said.

"What's going on between you two anyway? Are you together or not?" Ace asked her, taking of his Amigos High baseball hoodie. His real name was Anthony Jensen but when he started to play baseball, everyone called him Ace. He and Jays became instant best friends when they met the first day of 2nd grade. Along with Rosalina, they became the three amigos, inseparable.

"We're not together but I really wish we were. We kinda flirt with each other but it's nothing special. Today, we got in a fight about him going on a date with some nasty girl in his class. He asked everyone this morning when we were hanging out in the commons and I just said that she didn't look like his type and he blew up on me." Rosalina told them.

"Well, who is it?" Ace asked, fixing the backwards hat on his head.

"Uhh, I think her name's Sydney Smith." Rosalina said, taking the hat off Aces head and attempting to fix his black hair.

"Sydney Smith!?" Ace and Jays both said.

"Yeah, you guys know her?" Rosalina said, putting the hat back on Ace's head.

"She's the biggest slut in 10th grade. My sister was talking about her last week after her soccer game. The girl pushed my little fragile sister over during practice." Ace nearly shouted.

"First of all, Abby is like 3 inches taller than you. And, are you serious? I knew that girl didn't seem like his type. She walked by us with some skimpy little skirt on." Rosalina said. "Ughhh why is he into her?"

"Well, if he's into her than just ignore it. It'll blow over." Jays said

"Or he'll get her pregnant." Ace smiled. Rosalina gave him a dirty look and both him and Jays started to laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you guys like it so far, please review it so i know people are reading! (:

Chapter 2: You Belong With Me

"Hey Kristina, wait up!" Jays shouted after her. The two weren't the closest of friends but when Rosalina met Kristina, Jays was so happy that she finally had a girl best friend.

"Ohh, hey Jays. What's up?" Kristina asked when he caught up to her.

"Have you seen Rosalina today?" Jays asked her.

"Uhhh, yeahh, she drove me to school today. But not since then. I'm actually about to go grab some coffee with her. Why, what's up?" Kristina asked as they walked outside to the parking lot.

"Well, she and Nat got in a fight and I just wanted to warn you ahead of time." Jays said. "She ate lunch with me and Ace today so rehearsal today will probably be a little tense."

"Ohh thanks for warning me." Kristina said. "There's Rosalina, I'll see you around."

"Yeah see ya!" Jays called as Kristina ran to Rosalina's car. Jays went in the same direction towards his pickup truck. He waved at the girls as they drove by. They stopped right in front of him and Rosalina rolled down her window.

"Hey, I had a good time at lunch. It was good catching up with my boys." Rosalina said to him. He smiled at her.

"Yeah, same here. Promise me we'll do it again soon." Jays said, holding out his pinky. Rosalina wrapped hers around his.

"I promise, and you know I never break pinky promises!" Rosalina laughed. Jays smiled and laughed.

"Haha, I know. Talk to you later." Jays said, unlocking his truck.

"I love you Jays!" Rosalina called, driving away.

"Love you too RT!" He yelled back. He climbed in his truck and started it. The radio started to blast Taylor Swift's song, You Belong with Me.

"Ughh, why can't I just tell her?" He asked himself, leaning his head on the steering wheel.

Meanwhile...

"So, I haven't talked to you all day. Jays told me you and Nat got in a fight. Whats up?" Kristina asked as Rosalina pulled out of the parking lot.

"Well, this morning in the commons, he was talking about going on a date with that slutty Sydney Smith girl. And, uhh, well you know me; I got jealous and told him that she wasn't his type. Let's just say, if the guys are pissed at rehearsal, it's cause of me." Rosalina said.

"Haha, you and your big mouth." Kristina said. "Always getting in trouble huh? And Nat wont stay mad for long, this happens all the time."

"Yeah, I just hate it. We've been doing the same routine for like 2 years and still, nothing. Can't he see that he belongs with me?" Rosalina asked Kristina, pulling into the Starbucks parking lot.

"Walking the streets with you and your worn out jeans..." Kristina sang, getting out of the car.

"Huh?" Rosalina asked.

"You belong with me, the song." Kristina said as they sat down.

"Oh, haha, you're such a dork." Rosalina smiled as they started their homework.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Make Good Choices**

After school, Nat went straight to the studio, even though rehearsal was from 5-7. He sat down with his acoustic guitar and just started to play. And, being Nat Wolff and all, a song started to pour out of him. Nobody knew it about him, but Nat loved playing acoustic songs alone. He loved when it was just him playing and he could hear the fans screaming the lyrics as he sang them. It made him feel like he was saying something important. He started to strum the Kings of Leon song Use Somebody. He sang along, thinking about his life and everything that had happened recently.

"Hey yo Wolff Man!" Thomas said, coming into the studio.

"Uhhh, what are you doing here? Rehearsals not till 5." Nat said, stopping what he was playing.

"It's 4:50." Thomas said, looking at his watch. "David and Qaasim are signing autographs for some girls outside so they'll be up in a sec. And I'm guessing the girls will be here any minute."

"Where's Al?" Nat asked, putting his guitar back on the rack with everyone elses.

"Ohh Coop's picking him up. They'll be here in a minute too." Thomas said, picking up his cello from its stand.

"Alright then." Nat said. He went over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. David and Qaasim came in with Cooper and Alex. They all started to tune and get ready for rehearsal. The girls came in quietly a few minutes later and joined the group. After a whole 2 hour rehearsal, Nat and Rosalina said not one word to each other.

"Okay, same time tomorrow good for everyone?" Cooper asked as everyone put their instruments away. Everyone except Nat nodded their heads.

"Uhh, I can't." Nat said. "I've got a...date."

"Oh well, is right after school good?" Cooper asked, a little surprised.

"Yeah, that's great. Thanks for understanding Coop." Nat said with a smile. He turned his head just to catch Rosalina roll her eyes. "Uhh, do you have a problem with that or something?"

"Nope, not at all. It's your life, do what you want." Rosalina said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "But just some friendly advice, make good choices."

Rosalina left everyone pretty much stunned. She got in her car and updated her Facebook status via text saying bad day, dont talk to me. She drove him in silence and went upstairs to her room, locking the door behind her. She cracked open her side window and cranked up her iPod. One of her favorite songs came on and she couldn't help but dance all around her room. When it was over, she heard laugher from outside her window. She glanced over and saw Jays laughing from his bedroom window next door.

"Have you ever considered giving up on that rock band of yours and becoming a dancer?" He asked as she sat on a stool next to her window.

"Shut up, I'm have a horrible day as it is." Rosalina said.

"Rehearsal didnt go good?" Jays asked. Rosalina told him the entire story, with him adding lame jokes, making her laugh. These late night talks were what made a totally crappy day turn around for Rosalina. As she shut her window and Jays shut his, they smiled at each and Rosalina knew that no matter what, Jays would be there for her. Since she'd finished her homework at Starbucks with Kristina, she crawled into bed and turned on her iPod. The digital picture frame connected to her iHome flickered to life and start to play pictures on the screen. Usually, these pictures made Rosalina happy but right now, all the pictures of her and Nat kept coming up and it made her heart ache. But then, pictures of her and Jays started to pop up, quickly making the ache in her heart fade away. She smiled and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, next door...

It probably seemed like a creepy thing to do but Jays couldnt help himself. He sat there at his bedroom window, watching Rosalina. He could tell by now she was asleep but he continued to watch her slideshow, which turned on every night. A picture of her and Nat kissing came up and he couldn't even look at it, glancing down. He and Nat were good friends for awhile, until Nat and Rosalina got together. Then, it became a power struggle for Rosalina's attention and being her one love and now boyfriend, Nat won every time. Yeah, Jays still talked to her all the time but Rosalina replaced their Friday night Guitar Hero all nighters with dinner and a movie with Nat. But, Jays couldn't complain. Nat treated Rosalina like she should be treated; like any real man should treat a girl and Jays had to give him some credit for that. The next picture was of Rosalina and himself at homecoming, freshman year. They went together, as friends of course. Jays was wearing a black dress shirt and pants with a pink tie to match Rosalina's dress. Jays had his arm around her shoulders and she had hers around his waist. They looked like a real couple, which made him really happy. Deciding to end the night on a picture that made him happy, Jays plopped himself on his bed, falling asleep minutes later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Everyone Loves Me**

Jays woke up the next morning early, excited that it was a late start day and a Friday. He peeked out his window and saw Rosalina still asleep. He grabbed a bouncy ball from the cup each of them kept near their windows and threw it at hers. She jumped up and turned her head towards the window. She smiled and got out of bed and opened the window.

"Wanna go grab some breakfast?" Jays asked her. "My treat."

"Yeah sure, meet me downstairs in 10." Rosalina said. They both shut their windows and quickly got ready. Jays got ready of course faster and he started his truck and pulled out into the street. Rosalina ran out of her house and jumped in.

"Jackson Jamie Johnson, when was the last time you cleaned your truck? It is a pit." Rosalina exclaimed, picking up an empty Coke bottle and then throwing it back down on the ground.

"I'm sorry; I thought my mom was in my house asleep." Jays said. He smiled at her and she hit his shoulder.

"I'm serious; were cleaning this thing out after school." Rosalina told him.

"What? You don't have any plans with your lover boy?" Jays asked her.

"Hey, he's not my lover boy. And no, do you not remember the whole talk last night?" Rosalina said.

"Ohh yeah, sorry I kinda forgot. We just really haven't hung out on a Friday night since, I don't know, freshman year." Jays said.

"Well, thats changing right now." Rosalina smiled.

"Haha, alright then. How about we clean my car and then go to the drive in?" Jays suggested. "Ace is taking a date there tonight so we can spy on him too."

"Just like old times. Sounds awesome to me." Rosalina said. They pulled into the McDonalds parking lot.

"Ready to eat?" Jays asked with a huge smile.

"McDonalds? Really dude? I thought you were talking about JFD." Rosalina said.

"Haha, I'm kidding." He said, pulling out of the parking lot and down the street to the small restaurant that Jays' grandparents owned, Johnson Family Dinner. They got out and went inside.

"Rosalina, my darling, I haven't seen you since Christmas." Jays's grandma, Patty, said as she approached Jays and Rosalina's usual table. Patty opened her arms and hugged Rosalina.

"I know, I'm so sorry Grandma P." Rosalina said. "I've been so busy. But your grandson was able to drag me out of bed this morning."

"Oh Jackson, I didn't even notice you there honey." She said, hugging him.

"Story of my life Grams." He said. "Can we get the usual?"

"Of course sweetie, coming right up." She smiled and then went back into the kitchen.

"Charles, Rosalina's here!" Rosalina and Jays heard Patty yell from back in the kitchen.

"Do I even exist to them?" Jays asked her. She laughed as an old man practically ran from the kitchen. He opened his arms and Rosalina hugged him.

"Hey Charles! "She smiled. "Good to see you."

"Rosalina, I've missed you around here." Charles told her.

"I've missed being around here. I'm glad your boy over there got me up this morning." Rosalina said, motioning towards a neglected Jays.

"Oh, Jackson, how you doing there son?" He asked as they shook hands.

"It's going well Gramps." He said.

"Good to hear, well, I better get back in there and help your grandmother." Charles said. "Talk to you two later."

"Why does my family like you more than me?" Jays asked after his grandpa left.

"Haha, hello? It's me, everyone loves me." She winked. He laughed at her and took a drink of the water in front of him.

"So, all nighter at my house tonight?" Jays asked. "The rents are away for the weekend and I've got Lucas."

"Yay, I love your brother!" Rosalina squealed. He gave her a dirty look. "And you too of course."

"Hahaha, so you in?" Jays asked.

"Of course, I've got a concert tomorrow night downtown. Why don't you bring Lukey?"

"Are you sure? You hate when I go to your gigs?"

"I'm sure, it'll be a blast. I'll get you guys front row seats." Rosalina smiled.

"Alright, thanks RT. Luke will love it." Jays said as his grandma brought their food out.

"Thanks Grandma P." Rosalina said.

"Now you two don't sneak out on me, ring the bell before you leave." She warned them.

"We will Grams, promise." Jays said. The two ate their food and talked about school and other stuff. They said goodbye to Patty and Charles and headed to school.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Awkward Car Ride**

"Hey Jays, I'll be done with rehearsal around 4:30. I'll come over right after. Is that cool?" Rosalina asked him on the phone right after school. Since she left her car at home, she was walking to rehearsal.

"Uhh, sure. That's just around the time I gotta pick up Luke from preschool. Feel free to let yourself in, you know where the key is." Jays said on the other line as he drove home.

"Okay, can't wait. Bye bud." Rosalina said.

"Bye RT, don't cause too much trouble at rehearsal."

"Shut it mister." Rosalina smiled, hanging up. She swung open the heavy door of the studio and went upstairs. David, Thomas and Qaasim were already there, playing Call of Duty on the Xbox. They barely acknowledged her presence.

"Yah man!" David yelled at the TV. Rosalina sat down on the couch next to Thomas and watched them play.

"Hey Rosalina, wanna play?" Qaasim asked, after he and David died.

"Nahh, its not really my game." Rosalina said. "Haha, it looks pretty complicated."

"Oh well, we'll teach you soon." Thomas said, snatching the controller from David's hand and he and Qaasim started to play again. Kristina and Cooper walked in with Alex not too far behind.

"Alright guys, game over. We gotta warm up." Cooper told the boys. They all groaned and trudged to their instruments. Nat walked in with a huge smile on his face and silently started to set up his keyboard.

After rehearsal...

"Hey Nat, did you drive here?" Rosalina asked him. Everyone else was practically out the door to their Friday night plans.

"Yeah, my Jeeps out back. Why?" He asked, putting his guitar on the rack.

"Oh, uh, Jays gave me a ride to school today and I live like 15 blocks away. Can you give me a ride?" Rosalina asked, feeling kinda awkward because of their big fight the previous day.

"Of course, let's go." He said, flashing a slight smile. Rosalina could tell he was really excited about his date. It seemed he'd totally forgotten about what happened last night. They got into Nat's jeep and he started to drive to Rosalina's house.

"So, uh, how was your day?" Rosalina asked him.

"Very good, how about yourself? Any plans for tonight?" He asked her.

"Just hanging out with Jays." She replied. "Don't you have that date tonight?"

"I do...were probably just going to the movies, you know, something casual."

"Oh, uhh, yeah, sounds fun." Rosalina said as Nat pulled in front of her house. "Have fun! And thanks for the ride."

"You too and no problem." He said to her as she got out. He waited till she got in her house and then he drove off. Rosalina threw her school bag in her room and packed a few things to take next door. She left her dad a note and hopped the backyard fence into Jays' yard. She moved the flowerpot on the deck and took out the spare key. She unlocked the back door and returned the key to its hiding spot. She walked in the Johnson's house. It was practically her second home and she even claimed the guest room as her own. She usually stayed there when her dad was away. She put her stuff in the guest room and saw that Jays left his computer on in his room. Being curious, she went in and sat down at his desk. His Facebook was open so she updated his status to I LOVE ROSALINA TAI! BEST FRIENDS EST. KINDERGARDEN(: His profile picture was his senior picture and Rosalina decided to change it to one of them. She went to her profile and changed it to one of the ones she had tagged him in from a party they went to a few weeks before. Jays was wearing a backwards hat and a polo shirt and Rosalina had her arms around him from behind. She heard the front door open and she rushed downstairs. She saw Jays and his 4-year old brother who looked exactly like him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Run in at the Drive In**

"Hey Lukey!" Rosalina said. The little boy turned around and grinned. He ran towards her and she picked him up into a hug.

"Rosalina!" He yelled. He turned his head towards his brother. "Why didn't you tell me she was here? I don't like surprises."

"Haha, it didn't know I was supposed to, sorry buddy." Jays smiled, throwing his wallet and keys on the table by the door.

"Well, best friend, what should we do tonight?" Rosalina asked Luke.

"I don't know, whatever you wanna do." He answered, poking her nose. Rosalina looked up at Jays.

"I thought I was your best friend?" He mouthed to her. She giggled and nodded at him.

"Well, how about we go to the drive in?" Rosalina asked, putting him down.

"The movies where I get to stay up super duper late?" He asked, jumping up and down.

"Hahaha, yes." Rosalina said. He cheered and ran upstairs to his room.

"Really? Is he stealing you from me?" Jays asked.

"Oh shut up, he's cute." Rosalina smiled. They went out into the driveway and cleaned out the truck. Then, they got Luke ready and they all went out for pizza. Then, they drove over to the empty lot where the drive in was. It was practically sold out so they got a spot in the back.

"Jays, can I get gummy worms?" Luke asked as they all settled in the bed of the truck.

"Sorry buddy, I didn't bring any". Jays told him. He could tell he was really disappointed and about to cry.

"Come on, I'll go get you some." Rosalina said, grabbing his little hand. He instantly grinned and dragged her towards the concession stand. The line was short so they got the gummy worms and some popcorn. On the way back, Rosalina recognized an all too familiar car.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Oh, hey Rosalina." Nat said, rolling down the window of his jeep. Sydney Smith was in the seat next to him.

"Uhh, hey Nay. Hi Sydney." She waved awkwardly.

"Hi." She quietly said.

"I didn't know when you said movies, you meant here." Rosalina said, picking up Luke.

"Yeah, Syd thought it would be romantic." He said, glancing away from eye contact.

"Ohh, well, I'll see you at dress rehearsal tomorrow. 4 right?" Rosalina asked as Luke laid his head against her shoulder.

"Yepp, see you later." She said, walking away to the truck which was of course parked right behind Nat's Jeep. She helped Luke up and he crawled to the spot of pillows and blankets Jays set up.

"Who was that you were talking to?" Jays asked her.

"You know that one guy I'm hopelessly in love with? Yeah, him." Rosalina sighed.

"Oh, wow, really? Well that's awkward." He said, stealing one of Luke's gummy worms.

"Ya think!" She exclaimed with a laugh. The previews started to play and they all settled in. Luke was lying in Rosalina's lap and Jays was next to them with his arm around Rosalina. A huge blanket was covering all of them.

"Are they really sucking face already?" Jays whispered to Rosalina. She rolled her eyes.

"Awesome, just awesome!" She harshly whispered back.

"It's a phase RT, he'll eventually get tired of it and come crawling back to you."

"Really? You think?"

"Yeah, he loves you. I mean, who wouldn't? Youre like the perfect girl."

"Awww thanks Jays." Rosalina smiled, kissing his cheek. They watched the movie and Luke fell asleep halfway through it. Nat and Sydney were making out practically the entire movie. Ace texted them later on that he and his date ended up not going. When the movie was over, they packed up and drove back to the house. Rosalina tucked Luke in his bed and saw a picture on his dresser. It was of Jays holding him right after he was born. Jays was 14 at the time and Rosalina remember that day like it was yesterday. It was their first day of freshman year and Jays was freaking out all day. They walked to the hospital right after school and his baby brother was waiting for him. It was probably one of the best days of his life. Rosalina left his room and went into the basement, where Jays was watching TV. They stayed up most of the night watching lame TV shows and movies and talking.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: First Kiss**

"Jays, did you show Rosalina your tail?" Luke asked the next morning, shaking his older brother awake. The two fell asleep cuddled together on the couch, Rosalina practically in his lap.

"Huh?" Jays asked, rubbing his eyes. Rosalina sat up and yawned.

"You know, the tail that all boys have." Luke said.

"What is he talking about?" She asked Jays quietly. He smiled and covered Lukes mouth.

"Ohh, nothing. Just a guy thing you wouldn't get." Jays said, winking at her. They all went out to breakfast and Luke stayed at the diner with his grandparents. Jays and Rosalina drove to the lake to chill for awhile.

"Jays?" Rosalina asked as they both were lying on the dock.

"Yeah?"

"Who was your first kiss?" She asked, squinting from the sun.

"Uhmm, you, in 5th grade." He answered. "What about you?"

"Haha, same here." She grinned. "But Nat thinks it was with him, so don't tell."

"Aha okay." He said. "Hey RT?"

"Yeah?"

"If neither of us is married by the time were 30, will you marry me?" Jays asked, sitting up and looking at her straight in the eyes.

"Sure." She said. "But that won't happen because youre gonna find an amazing girl who's perfect for you."

"Yeah, easier said than done." Jays sighed. "I haven't kissed a girl since like freshman year."

"What are you talking about?" Rosalina asked. She leaned him and kissed him. It went on for a good minute. Then, they pulled apart. "There, you havent kissed a girl since 30 seconds ago."

"Haha thanks, that was...nice." He said, glancing down at his watch. "Oh crap, we've gotta go. Your dress rehearsal starts in 30 minutes."

"Oh man!" She got up and started running to the truck. "Race ya!"

"No fair, you got a head start." He yelled after her. He drove her to the venue.

"I'll see you guys later, I put the tickets on the kitchen counter." She said, getting out of the car.

"Alright thanks."

"I love you Jays!" She told him. "And don't you forget that."

"I could never forget it." He smiled. "I love you too RT."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: I'm So Sorry**

"Awesome job guys, amazing show!" Cooper told them as they ran off stage. They all went to get their stuff and to get out of their stage outfits.

"Oh no..." Rosalina muttered to herself out loud. She and Kristina were in their dressing room. Rosalina was checking the messages on her phone.

"What?" Kristina asked but Rosalina was already gone. She ran down the hallway, past Nat, who was buying water from the vending machine. Rosalina ran outside and started down the street. She didn't care that she was barefoot and still in the dress she wore for the concert but she had just got the news that her best friend since pre-K was in a serious car wreck and she had to be there as fast as possible. She finally got to the hospital and ran to the ER where Ace was pacing. She ran right into his arms for a big hug.

"What in the world is going on?" She asked.

"He was on his way to pick up Luke and a drunk driver slammed the drivers side of his car. And that's all I know." Ace told her.

"Well, did you call Grandma and Grandpa?"

"Yes, they're in the cafeteria with Luke right now. And the rents are on their way back from Martha's Vineyard." Ace said. A doctor came out from behind the swinging doors.

"How is he? Jackson Johnson? Any news?" She hammered him with questions.

"I'm sorry, but are you family?" He asked her. Ace stood up beside her.

"I am, I'm his brother." He said, hoping his little white lie would get them some information.

"Well, I'm sorry to inform you of this but your brother didn't make it. Too much head trauma, I'm so sorry for your loss." The doctor said, patting him on the back. Rosalina and Ace looked at each other and they both started to cry in each others arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: I Love You Jays**

A week later...

After Jays died, Rosalina never left her room. She cried all day and all night. Normally, when she was upset like this, shed just have to look out her window and Jays was there to talk to. But, now, he wasn't there anymore. The Johnsons decided to move closer to their other family in Connecticut. Grandpa and Grandma closed down their diner and moved too. Luke was torn up and Rosalina gave him her phone number to call her whenever he wanted. She promised him that she'd visit all the time and that he had to remember that his brother loved him and is gonna look over him up in heaven. Ace came over everyday so they could cry and be depressed together. Kristina came over almost everyday too but all Rosalina would do was cry so Kristina would hug her for literally hours. The boys all came by a few times as well, with the exception of Nat, who didnt know where he stood with her, to try to make her feel better by telling lame jokes or doing something stupid. Rosalina went to rehearsal the day after but couldnt even make it through the first song without thinking about Jays. The one person who could make her feel better wasnt here anymore and she couldnt handle that.

"Rosalina, ready to go?" Ace yelled from the street. They were driving to the funeral together.

"Yeah, I'm coming." She went downstairs and hopped in his car.

"You can do this right? You know, make it through this?" He asked as they sped to the graveyard. They were only having a small ceremony for close family and friends at the burial. The band was also coming too.

"I hope so." She sighed. "But, as soon as I see Luke's face, I'm not gonna be able to handle it."

"Just be strong, thats what he would have wanted." Ace said. He parked his car and they walked to where the Johnsons were already standing. They hugged all the family and they both kissed Luke's forehead. The band arrived a few minutes later except for Nat. Rosalina was disappointed he hadn't come. She hugged Kristina and all her boys and then the ceremony started.

"We are gathered here today to say good bye to our newly departed friend, Jackson Jamie Johnson. I've known Jackson since he was a little boy and he was the most polite, most sincere person you will ever meet. He cared deeply about his parents, grandparents, and younger brother. Jackson had a bright future. He was to graduate in May from Amigos high with top honors. He was going to attend NYU in the fall majoring in special education and be the starting goalie for their hockey team. His parents would like his two best friends, Rosalina Tai and Anthony Jensen, to speak on their behalf." The pastor said in a calm voice.

"Umm, well, I met Jays in 2nd grade and he was the coolest kid ever to me. He was the best friend I could have ever asked for. We never got in a fight the 10 years we were friends and he didn't deserve for his life to be cut short like this. He was an amazing person and he was the brother I never had. And the best thing about him was that he loved this girl right here." Ace said, putting his arm around Rosalina. A few tears fell from his eyes. "He cared about her more than his life itself. He lived to make her happy and that was what I admired the most about him. I love you man."

"Uh, well, I met Jays when I moved here when I was 4. He asked me if he could push me on his swing set and I said yes. Jays always told me that I was perfect to him but really, he couldn't be more wrong. He has all the qualities of a perfect boy to me. He was there for me at any time of the day and he always knew how to put a smile on my face. Just a few hours before he died, Jays asked me if when were 30 and neither of us are married, if I would marry him. I agreed automatically. But I secretly hoped that he would find someone way better than me because he deserved that perfect girl. I'm about to start crying so I really shouldn't say much more but Jays changed my life in so many ways it's not even real. The last thing Jays ever said to me was I love you RT. And, I'Il never realized how big of a deal saying I love you is until the person you really love is gone. So, I love you Jays and you will be in my thoughts forever." Rosalina started to cry after finishing her speech. Ace pulled her into a tight hug and Kristina grabbed her hand for support. They placed the casket in the grave and the workers began to cover it up. The band gave their best wishes to the family.

"Hey, you call me later okay?" Kristina told Rosalina before they left.

"I will, I promise." Rosalina said, tears still in her eyes. Kristina noticed and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you hun." She whispered. "Be strong, for Jays."

"I'll try." Rosalina said. She hugged the rest of the guys and thanked them for coming. The band walked back up the small hill towards where Thomas parked him moms mini van.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Love**

"Thank you so much you two. And Rosalina, we want you to have his wallet. We thought you'd like it." Mrs. Johnson said, hugging them both. "We were so lucky Jack had you guys."

"Really?" Rosalina said. "Thanks you so much. And no, we were lucky to have him."

"And if you guys ever need anything, feel free to call us. We'll always be there for you two." Mr. Johnson said, hugging Rosalina and then shaking Aces hand.

"Hey Luke, come here." Rosalina said, kneeling down to his level. "Can you promise me something?"

"Pinky promise, like what we used to do with Jays?" He hopefully asked.

She smiled at him. "Of course. I want you to grow up to be just like Jays. And I also want you to call me all the time okay?"

"Okay, I will." He said. "I love you RT."

Rosalina started to cry a little but a smile formed on her face. "I love you too Lukes." She kissed his forehead and gave him a big hug.

"Hey buddy, were gonna come visit a lot okay?" Ace told him.

"Okay, can we go to the zoo?" He asked.

"Haha yeah, we can go to the zoo." Ace said, giving him a big hug. "Love you shortstop."

"Love you pitcher." He grinned up at him. They laughed about their nicknames and gave each other high fives. The Johnsons went up to their car and started their drive to their new home in Connecticut.

"Hey Ace?" Rosalina asked as the two sat down in front of the grave.

"Yeah?"

"You know how we were all gonna move in together this summer in that apartment building near NYU?"

"Uh-huh, why?"

"Do you still wanna do it?" She said, looking at him.

"Of course." He said, looking at her. "I'm not gonna be able to do this alone."

"You've got that right." She sighed. She opened his wallet. His license was in there along with his credit card, some money, and a picture of Rosalina and a picture of Luke. Stuffed in with his money was a letter written on lined paper. She pulled it out, shocked by who it was addressed to. She started to read it

_Dear Rosalina,_

_We've been best friends since we were 4 and you are the greatest person to ever walk on this planet. You're honestlythe most amazing girl I have ever met. You're beautiful, smart, funny, caring, sweet,and just overall incredicble. Just about an hour ago, you promised to marry me when we are 30. Bu I know deep down that that won't happen because any day now you'll be back together with Nat for good. He cares about you a lot and I know you're in love with him. But Rosalina, I'm in love with you too.I have been since that first day I pushed you on the swing and I looked up your skirt. Haha have I not mentioned that last part before? You make my heart race and when you kissed me earlier, I swear I was on another planet. I know you probably don't feel the same way but ive been holding this in for 14 years and I needed to say something. I hope that me telling you this wont change our relationship because I love the way it is right now. Especially now that weve been spending so much time together. Every night I look at that picture of us that first day I met you with us holding hands and I dream that we can take one just like it now. Alright, well its almost time for me to pick up Luke and go to your concert where you'll rock the house down and kill it just like you always do. I love you RT and I don't know what id do if you weren't in my life._

_Love always, Jackson Jamie Johnson (Jays)_

"Oh my gosh." She gasped after reading it.

"What? What'd it say?" Ace asked her.

"He was in love with me, for 14 years." She said. "Did you know?"

"Yeah, that first day of 2nd grade. You went to go play dolls and he told me that you were his best friend and that he called dibs." Ace smiled. "He said he was gonna marry you one day."

"How did I not know?" Rosalina said. "Why didn't he say anything?"

"Because you were in love with Nat and he just wanted you to be happy." Ace said.

"I can't believe this. All these years and I had no clue."

"Hey Rosie?"

"Yeah Ace?"

"Did you ever love him like that?"

"You know what, I did." Rosalina told him. "That horrible day a week ago, when we kissed, it felt like I was on cloud nine."

"He probably felt the same way. You do that to people." Ace smiled. He turned around and saw someone leaning against a tree at the top of the hill. He was dressed in a suit and tie and his hair flew in the wind. "Hey, your man's over there."

"He came." She muttered. Ace got up and helped Rosalina up. He took a baseball out of his pocket and dug a small hole into the ground with his shoe. He stuck it in the hole and covered it back up. "Isn't that your signed Yankees ball?"

"It is and I want him to have it." Ace told her. He gave her a hug. "I'll see you later alright. I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

"Thanks for being a good friend and not telling me about it." She said.

"Thanks for being there for him. If you weren't in his life, I don't know what he would have done." Ace said. They hugged one more time and Ace walked back up to his car. He met Nat half way and they exchanged a guy handshake hug thing.

"Hi." Rosalina said as Nat approached her.

"Hey there." He said. She noticed the pin on his jacket. They were the ones everyone was handing out at school. They said, RIP Jays Johnson, #77 on the ice but #1 in our hearts! She started to tear up and Nat pulled her in close. "I'm so sorry I haven't been there for you this week but death is not something I handle well. But, I'm ready to fully commit myself to you and us and our relationship. I love you Rosalina."

"I love you too Nat." She cried, reaching up and kissing him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Epilogue**

I guess you can say everything turned out good for Rosalina. Her and Ace graduated and moved in together. The band went on a benefit tour in honor of Jays, all the money going into a foundation to help kids with special needs. Rosalina and Jays started school in the fall and graduated 4 years later.

Rosalina and Nat ended up getting married after she graduated from NYU. They didnt have a fight since they made up that one day at the cemetery. Ace was a bridesmaid at the wedding and Nat and Rosalinas first dance was to Jays favorite song, Your Smile. Nat and Rosalina ended up having 2 kids, their oldest named Jackson and their youngest named Jamie.

After Ace graduated, he was drafted by the Yankees and played there for a long time. He got married to Kristina coincidently and they lived right next to Nat and Rosalina. They named their son Johnson, John for short. They got a dog and they named him Jays.

Alex and the rest of the band got married too. They all lived in the same neighbor hood as Nat, Rosalina, Kristina, and Ace. The Naked Brothers Band still did gigs but not as often. But, every May 7th, they did a benefit concert at Amigos in honor of Jays.

Luke Johnson grew up to be just like his older brother. Ace and Rosalina visited him a lot and he came up on weekends sometimes. He fell in love with the girl they moved next to and they ended up getting married and moving to New York as well. They had one son who they named in honor of Jays, Jackson Jamie Johnson the 2nd.

Every year on December 8th, the day Jays was born, and May 7th, the day he died, Ace and Rosalina spent the day at the cemetery, telling their best friend about what was happening in their lives. Everyday, they both wore a bracelet they all made in 2nd grade. They said JAR,BFFL (: Because they would be best friends for life.  
THE END!

Hey guys! hope you liked this story and my other one, The Sun Will Find Us All Eventually! I'm just starting a new story right now and i want to get a few chapters done before i post the first chapter. I'm also considering starting a one shot collection like my Begin Again one, mostly based on taylor swift songs. So stay tuned! Thanks for all the support (:


End file.
